Shane's Little White Lie
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when life throws Shane McMahon a curve ball. Please read and review and if you have any titles please put them in your review. Thanks Kylie :)
1. Chapter 1

Untitled Story  
  
By: Nicole  
  
Well I don't really know to start explaining this. But I guess I will start with the beginning. This all started about 10 years ago. I was a senior in high school and I couldn't wait to graduate.   
  
I had a girlfriend her name was Nikki. I really loved her but our relationship become distant out senior year. After high school we were going to end our relationship. We were both going to different colleges and going our separate ways. I was going to Boston university and She was going to UCONN. We both thought it was best to split. We were both going in very separate direction. Nikki was going to be a nurse and I of course was going into the family business.  
  
I was very excited to go into the family business. That all changed though one day. About a month before graduation I got a call from Nikki. She was hysterical and I didn't know why. "Nikki, hello what's wrong?" "Why are you crying?" I could never be prepared for what she was about to say. "Shane I don't know how to tell you this". "Shane... I'm pregnant". With that Nikki's sobs became very loud again.  
  
I was in shock I couldn't believe. All I kept thinking is she must be kidding. Nikki must be playing a cruel joke. Then I thought she was saying this so we could stay  
  
together.   
  
"Nikki, are you sure?" "Yes I just took the test." "Oh God Shane, what am I going to". "Nikki I don't know what to do myself". "I mean I'm 18 years old and I'm having a child". All I kept thinking is this must be some kind of nightmare. How am I going to tell my parents? We they disown me when I tell them. All I knew was I was going to take care of this child. I was responsible for it being here. "Nikki don't worry I will take care of this child".   
  
"Oh Shane I knew you would". "It's just were only 18 and we were going to break-up and now there is a child in the picture. "I know Shane". "Shane, when I saw the test I thought I was dreaming". "I thought maybe I would wake up and none of this would be true". "Oh how I wish Shane this wasn't true". "Nikki we will get though this, don't worry". "Nikki you seem till hysterical you want me to come over". "No it's okay it's probably best you don't come over". "I have to go  
  
tell my parents now". "Oh okay well I guess I'll talk to you later". "Thanks Shane, bye".   
  
When I hung up the phone, I thought about my own parents. How was I going to tell them? How does a 18 year old tell there parents he got his girlfriend pregnant? One minute ago I was the happiest person. I was thinking about college and finally getting into wrestling. Now I find out that could all change. I never knew your life could be destroyed in a matter of minutes. All I could think is how much my  
  
parents would be ashamed of me.   
  
I knew the only I could tell other than my parents was Stephanie. Ever since we were little we could tell each other anything.   
  
Growing up I was the person who sorta raised her. When I was younger my parents weren't around much. When they were around we were usually sleeping or at school. So I had to be like a dad for Stephanie. I would help her with her homework, make sure she read a story before bed. I don't blame my parents at all for not being around. They were trying to put food on the table. I decided that I couldn't tell my parents. I had to tell Steph.   
  
I had been sitting in my room and called out "Steph". No sooner did I hear "what?" and she was in my doorway. "Come here I have to tell you something". "Is mom or dad around?" Steph shook her head, "no, what is it you have to tell me?" "Shane don't tell me you failed one of your classes". "No, no, it's not that". "Look do you promise not to tell mom and dad".   
  
"Yes, what is it?" "Well.. I don't really know how to tell you this". "You know Nikki?" "Yes, your girlfriend but you two are breaking-up". Shane nodded, "well she called me today and told me that she's pregnant". "Oh my God Shane you have got to be kidding".   
  
"Real good joke you had me there". "No I am not kidding". "You got Nikki pregnant?" "I thought she was lying at first too". "I thought she was saying that so I would stay with her". "But no it's true". "Shane, how are you going to tell mom and dad?" "I don't know, Steph". "How do you tell your parents when your 18 that their going to be grandparent?" "Shane you do have to tell them".   
  
"I'm afraid they will disown me". "You know they wouldn't do that". "Well mom wouldn't but dad might". "Shane I think the sooner you tell them the better it will  
  
be".   
  
"Steph I have got to figure out a plan". "Maybe there is a way to keep this a secret". "Shane, what are you thinking?" "What if Nikki raised the child and I send money every month".   
  
"Shane that really isn't fair to her thought". "This is your child too". "Do you really want to do that?" "Shane don't you want to see your child grow-up". "See the child's first steps and hear the first words the child says". "Steph, I have to do this". "Shane, where are you going to get the money to send this child?"  
  
"That's where mom is going to help". "I will go to college for 4 years and when I get out I will work for WWE". "After I start working there I will continue to pay Nikki and pay back mom". "That's crazy. Dad will wonder why mom is paying Nikki 1,000 or whatever to Nikki ever month". "No mom can just open a secret account and put money in there". "Then when it's time to pay Nikki withdraw from that account".   
  
"Steph no one will ever know, trust me". "Plus mom does the bills and dad never pays attention to money being spent". "Shane don't you think mom keeping this secret from dad, will be hard for her". "You know how mom is when she keeps a secret". "You can tell something is wrong with her right away".   
  
"Shane don't you think dad will pick-up of that". "They know each other like a book, Shane you know that". "Stephanie, mom will be able to keep the secret, trust me". "Shane you don't even know if mom is going to agree with this". "What if she doesn't agree and tells dad". "Steph I guess I'm taking a chance".   
  
"I don't know what the use of keeping this a secret is". "No matter what this is going to come out eventually". "Steph, I just don't want to tell dad". "Shane if mom agrees with this I will be very surprised". "When are you going to tell mom?" "I think when she comes home". "Mom should be home in a hour and dad of course is in Florida on business". "Okay so that gives me in hour to think about what to say to mom".   
  
"Shane I'm going to leave". "I just want you to know that I am here for you and I love you". "Thanks Steph, I love you too". Stephanie left and Shane started to think. That seemed like the quickest hour before I knew it, I could hear my mom. "Hello I'm home". When I heard her voice I could feel knots in my stomach. This was it I had to tell her now. I walked out of my room and down the stairs.   
  
When I got there I saw my mom sorting though the mail. Her usual few words "bills, bills, junk mail, bills". "Hi mom I see your looking though the mail". Ever since I was little my mom would sort though the mail and say that. "Hi Shane, how was your day?" "It was good, how was your day?" "It was good, thanks, the usual craziness". "Mom I have to tell you something". Linda had a concerned look on  
  
her face. She didn't like the looks her son was giving her. "What about, honey?" "Is something wrong?"   
  
"Well.. maybe you should sit down for this". Linda headed to the couch and Shane followed. "This must be bad if your making me sit down". "Okay well Nikki called me today". "She told me that their was something she had to tell me". "Oh mom I don't know how to tell you this". "Shane it's okay, you know you can tell me anything". "Nikki told me that she was pregnant".   
  
Linda couldn't believe it, was she hearing right? "Shane Brandon McMahon, is this some cruel joke? Shane put his head down and then looked up again. "No this is no joke, I wish it was". Linda was in shock, how could this be? Her son was only 18 and he was having a child. Linda still considered her son to still be her little boy.   
  
"This can't be happening, Shane". "Your going to be a father?" "You have your whole life ahead of you and your having a child". "Mom I was shocked when I heard it too". "I thought Nikki was joking". "I thought maybe she was saying this so we would stay together". "Oh mom I'm so scared what am I going to do?" Linda tried to stay strong for her son. She knew that this child was going to change Shane's life. Linda wanted grandkids but not this soon. All of a sudden Linda felt  
  
angry. How could her son do this to himself? "Shane how could you do this?" "What were you thinking?" "Didn't me and your father teach you better". "I can't believe you could be so immature". "I can't believe this I am so disappointed in you". With that Linda just walked out. Shane was shocked he couldn't believe it, he had never seen his mom like this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Linda headed to the car she had to just get out of there. She couldn't stand to stay  
  
there any longer. Oh how she wished this wasn't happening. I thought we had  
  
taught him better values. I guess no matter how many talks we had with him, I  
  
guess it was no use. I'm going to be one of the youngest grandparents. Linda  
  
started to sob. Her tears were pity for Shane and angry towards Shane. She just  
  
wished that someone was there to comfort her. She also thought about her  
  
husband. Linda knew he would flip out when he found about the child.   
  
Shane sat back at the house in shock. Shane was very shocked by his  
  
mother's outburst. He had never heard his mother raise her voice like she had just  
  
did. Not even when she yelled about his father's cheating ways, was she that loud.  
  
Shane again felt confused and guilty. Shane just wished this whole mess would  
  
just go away.   
  
Shane heard the front door open. He looked to see who it was and it was  
  
Linda. Shane looked at his mother and could see she had been crying. Shane ever  
  
since he was little hated to see his mother cry. He remembered so many nights he  
  
would have to comfort his mom. So many times he would have to comfort her  
  
because of his dad cheating. He still everyday wondered why his mother put up  
  
with his father.   
  
Shane without saying anything just went up to his mom and hugged her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shane that I yelled at you". "Oh mom it's okay I deserved it". "Shane  
  
why don't we go sit on the couch and talk again". Shane nodded and again they  
  
both headed to the couch.   
  
"Mom I have a plan". "What is it?" "What if every month I just send money  
  
to Nikki, almost like a child support". "Shane you can't do that you have to be part  
  
of this child's life". "Why not, mom?" "Shane your going to have Nikki raise your  
  
child". "I don't think that is all fair". "Shane you have to take responsibility  
  
for your actions". "We all make mistakes and when we make them we must deal  
  
with the consciences". "There is something's that I regret doing but that's how you  
  
learn". "Shane for this one time money isn't going to make this problem go away".  
  
"Don't you want to be a part of this child's life". "Shane you have a dad". "Vince  
  
isn't around much but let me tell you he regrets not be around". "Shane he missed  
  
your first steps and your first bike ride". "I remember telling him over the phone  
  
"yes today Shane said his first word". I could just hear the hurt in his voice.   
  
"Mom I can't this plan is the only way". "Dad can never find out about this  
  
child". "Shane your dad is going to find out no matter what, why keep it a secret?"  
  
"Mom because I know dad he will yell and say how ashamed he is of me". "I think  
  
he might even disown me". "Shane your father loves you very much". "He would  
  
never disown you". "I don't really think you know how proud your dad is of you".  
  
"He talks about you and Stephanie all the time to people at Titan". "It's always  
  
Shane this and Steph this". "What am I talking about I do the same thing".  
  
"Shane, please don't think we don't love you". "We may seem harsh at  
  
times but where doing it in your best interest". Shane looked at his mom and  
  
smiled. "I know mom". "It's just this happening, I thought maybe you would lose  
  
respect for me". "Shane it did hurt me, I won't lie". "But no matter what I will  
  
love you". "Shane it's not everyday your 18 year old comes home and says his  
  
girlfriend is pregnant". "I know mom, I think we should still go though with the  
  
plan". "Mom it's the best way to go, I can have some what of a normal life".   
  
"Mom I want to get into wrestling so bad, you know that". "Mom wrestling is in  
  
my blood". "Shane, what is your full plan?"   
  
"Okay, here goes nothing". "What if I agree to pay so much a month". "We  
  
can open a secret account that dad will never know about". "Every month we will  
  
write checks to Nikki". "Mom I will get a job being a manson again". "Shane you  
  
won't make enough money to pay". "Mom that's where you will come in". "Until  
  
I graduate and get a job at WWE". "Then of course when I get a job I will  
  
continue to pay Nikki and pay you back". "Can you pay a little bit of money a  
  
month?" "What do you say mom?" "Shane I don't know keeping this from your  
  
father".   
  
With that the phone rang. Shane and Linda both looked at each other.   
  
Linda got up and heads to the phone. "Hello". "Hi Lin, it's Vince". "Oh hi  
  
Vince". Shane looked at his mom scared. Would Linda tell Vince? "Look Linda  
  
I won't be home on Friday like planned". "Why not, Vince?" "Well umm... uh.. I  
  
have some more business here". "Linda it's going to take a few extra days".   
  
"Vince you have only 1 contract and it's already been 4 days". "How long does it  
  
take, Vince?" Shane had heard this before. It usually meant that his dad found  
  
some woman and was cheating on his mother. "Vince are you cheating on me  
  
again?" "Uh.. no of course not I love you why would I cheat on you". "How  
  
could you think such a thing?" "Goodbye Vincent, call me back when you have  
  
stopped cheating".   
  
With that Linda slammed the phone down. "Shane, lets do this plan".   
  
Shane looked at his mom, "your really going to agree with this". "Yes I am".   
  
"Mom your not doing this to get revenge on dad, are you?" "No I am not". Deep  
  
down Shane knew she was. "Mom can I ask you something?" "It has nothing to  
  
do with this baby though". Linda smiled, "sure honey, what is it?" "Please tell me  
  
dad isn't cheating again". Linda put her head down. When she did that Shane  
  
knew the answer to his question. "I'm afraid so, son". Shane became angry, how  
  
could his dad do this? "Oh mom I'm so sorry". Shane gave his mom a hug. "Oh  
  
Shane it's not your fault, it's his".   
  
"Mom, why do you put up with him?" Linda looked up at Shane with tears  
  
in her eyes, "Shane, because I love him". Linda brusted into tears. Again like so  
  
many other night Shane had to comfort his mom. This angered Shane so much.   
  
His dad was always bring his mother to tears, just by a phone call. His dad always  
  
had to do something stupid. "Mom I love you so much, thanks for helping me  
  
out". "No, Shane thank you". "No matter what your always here for me". "Mom,  
  
it's no problem I just wish dad would change". "Honey, I wish he would too".   
  
"If he keeps up with this your going to leave him mom, right?" "Shane I  
  
can't". "You don't understand, you didn't seem him before". "Your father was so  
  
sweet, and such a gentlemen". "He would hold doors for me and let me go first".   
  
"Yeah and now mom he practical slams the door in your face". "Mom, dad isn't  
  
that same man". "Shane I'm just hoping he will change, maybe he will go back to  
  
the way he was before". "I know mom we all do".   
  
"So your going to agree to this plan?" "Yes, I am". "Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes". "How are we going to keep this such a secret, though". "It's only really  
  
going to be a secret to dad". "Stephanie already knows and I know she won't tell  
  
anyone". "So a plan it is". They both shook hands and the plan begin.   
  
Well Nikki had the baby 9 months later. It was a boy and his name was  
  
Dylan Jacob Cabral. Cabral because that was Nikki's last name. Shane had got a  
  
call about the child's birth. Shane decided to go and see his child. Although he  
  
was really going because Linda begged him to go see the child.   
  
The baby was so cute. He had blue eyes and dark hair. He looked just like  
  
Shane expect Dylan had blue eyes. Shane decided to hold his son. Once Dylan  
  
was in Shane's arms he didn't cry at all. It was like the child knew Shane was his  
  
father. Linda just stood there and looked at her grandchild. "May I hold him,  
  
Shane?" Shane gave his famous grin, "sure". Shane handed Dylan to Linda.   
  
Shane could see tears welding in his mother's eyes. "Shane he looks so much like  
  
you". "This is my little grandson for sure". "Hi Dylan I'm your grandma". "I  
  
love you so much". Linda then placed a gentle kiss on baby Dylan's head. Shane  
  
looked at his mom holding Dylan. He started getting second thoughts about the  
  
plan. Shane knew though it was best to go though with the plan.   
  
"Here Shane". Linda gave Dylan back to Shane. "Hi buddy, I'm your dad".   
  
"I know I won't be around much". "No matter what though I will love you my  
  
entire life". "I love you Dylan, my son". By now Shane had tears in his eyes.   
  
Shane noticed that Dylan had feel asleep. He smiled and placed a kiss on Dylan's  
  
cheek. Shane looked at Linda and said "you ready to go mom?" Linda nodded  
  
and they headed out of the hospital.   
  
That was the last time I had seen my son. That was ten years ago making  
  
me 28 and my son 10. I think about Dylan everyday. I regretting not being there  
  
for him. Nikki does send my pictures of Dylan every so often. I stopped showing  
  
the pictures to my mom. She always gets so hysterical when she seem them. I see  
  
the same longing in her eyes that I have. The longing to meet Dylan my own flesh  
  
and blood. I would never said it outloud but I want to meet my son.   
  
Nikki called me a few days ago. She asked me if I wanted to meet Dylan.   
  
Nikki said that lately Dylan had been asking about his father. I told Nikki that I  
  
wanted to meet him. That I was wrong all those years not being around. I have to  
  
do this for my son, mom and Stephanie. We all need to meet and know Dylan. I  
  
still of course have to tell my dad about Dylan. I asked Nikki if my mom could  
  
come to and she said sure.   
  
I told my mom about it and she was so excited. "Shane, were going to meet  
  
Dylan?" "Oh Shane that is so great". I had not seen my mom's face light up like  
  
that in such a long time. I was happy to see her happy again. She hadn't been  
  
happy for awhile. "Shane, are you finally going to tell your dad". "Yes mom I  
  
think I should finally tell him". "It's just again, how do I bring it up?" "How do I  
  
tell him". "Shane I think you should just tell him". "Just say, dad I have to tell  
  
you something". "Tell him how you told me". "Just be honest with him". 


	3. Shane's Little White Lie

HEy, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. Here is the next part please review. Also I have come up with a title, the title will be Shane's Little White Lie  
  
I decided to tell my dad at the weekly family dinner on Saturday night. I thought  
  
for days about what to say to my father. I knew in my heart this would be one of  
  
the hardest things I would have to ever do in my life. I had been thinking about it  
  
so much that my work was being affected. My dad could see a change in me and I  
  
knew he was going to ask about me soon. My mom would see me and she knew  
  
what was on my mind. I could see the sadness in her eyes everytime I even looked  
  
at her. She knew what was bothering him. I think she knew in her heart that  
  
Vince wouldn't expect Shane's mistake. Linda just wished that this whole thing  
  
would just go away. Linda knew that this child would cause even more problems  
  
in her marriage. She didn't want that either because the marriage was already on  
  
thin ice.   
  
Linda never wanted to keep this a secret from Vince. It's just that day when  
  
he called him she became mad with him. Linda knew for a fact that Vince was  
  
cheating that day. Between Shane telling her that day about the child and Vince  
  
calling it just wasn't a good day. No matter what everytime Vince called the call  
  
always ended with her in tears. There had even been one time she called and  
  
Linda could hear another woman in the background. Vince always denied he was  
  
cheating but in her heart again she knew he was cheating.   
  
Linda would wake up everyday thinking today will be the day. Today  
  
Vince will change his ways and be a good husband. Day in and day out she would  
  
think this but he never changed. He was still the same skirt chasing man. She  
  
would hope and pray every night that he would change. Linda wanted back the  
  
old Vince. The Vince she had married on their wedding day. The 16 boy she had  
  
meet when she was only 13. For Linda though that was just a distant memory. I  
  
think she truthful knew that Vince would never change. Vince would never be the  
  
man he was before.   
  
Tonight was Saturday night and it came time for Shane to tell his father. On  
  
his drive to his parents, he was so nervous. Shane could feel his hands shaking and  
  
his palms were sweaty. Shane just wanted to get this over with. Oh what am I  
  
going to tell my father. How am I going to tell my father? I know my father is  
  
going to hate me forever. I just have to get this over with I can't stand this  
  
anymore. Shane arrived and got out of the car. Again his hands were shaking and  
  
he all of a sudden became unstable. He felt as though he was going to pass out.   
  
Shane reached the door and was thankful to see his mother. Shane knew for a fact  
  
he couldn't see his dad right this second.  
  
"Hi Shane, come on in". Linda leaned over and gave Shane a hug. As she  
  
did Linda whispered something into his ear "it's going to be alright Shane". Shane  
  
looked at his mom and smiled. Shane didn't know what to say. Shane knew things  
  
wouldn't be okay. He knew this house would be in shambles in about 10 minutes.  
  
"Shane dinner will be done soon why don't you go sit at the table with Steph and  
  
your father". Stephanie was there, that was Shane's only saving grace.   
  
Shane knew that Stephanie keeping this secret from her father was difficult.  
  
Stephanie had always been daddy's little girl. Shane even thought at times that  
  
Stephanie was his favorite. Shane always seemed to get along with Linda better.  
  
Shane always felt scared to tell his father anything. Shane knew that his father  
  
would talk about wrestling for the whole night. Not that Shane minded but  
  
sometimes it's too much. Sometimes you just want to forget about the business to  
  
have dinner. Sometimes he feel like that was all him and his father had in  
  
common, is WWE.   
  
Before I got to sit Stephanie goes up to me and gives me a hug. Stephanie  
  
whispers, "Shane your telling tonight, right?" I nodded and then sit down. Vince  
  
looks up at his son and smiles, "hi son, how are you?" I almost feel like I can't  
  
speak. I feel like my mind has gone to a blank. "Hi dad, I'm good thanks". Linda  
  
goes in and Shane is thankful. Linda comes in with a big pan of food. Shane looks  
  
up and smiles. He already knows what the dish is. It had been his favorite since he  
  
was a young child. Shane knew his mom made this because tonight he was going  
  
to tell his father the big secret. Shane looked at the dish and couldn't even eat.  
  
Normally he would be so happy about the food.   
  
"Look Shane I made your favorite". Stephanie smiled, "Clam boil". Shane  
  
looked up and smiled, "thanks mom". Vince looked at his wife, "this looks good  
  
Linda". Linda half smiled, "thanks Vince". Vince looked at everyone and said  
  
"well lets eat". Everyone got there plates filled and started to eat. Everyone but  
  
Shane. Shane just looked at the food and sorta played with the clams and potatoes.  
  
Vince looked at his son and was surprised to see he wasn't eating. "Shane  
  
something wrong with the food?" Shane looked up almost afraid to speak. "No  
  
nothing". He felt like a five year old again.   
  
"Dad there is something I have to tell you". Linda and Steph both looked at  
  
Shane they knew what was coming. "Dad do you remember Nikki?" "Yes she was  
  
one of your girlfriends in high school". "Well in my senior year we started to  
  
drifted apart". "That was the reason we had decided to break up". "Nikki about a  
  
month before graduation found out that she was...umm...". "What is it Shane?"  
  
"Nikki found out that she was pregnant". "So Shane that was the reason you two  
  
broke up, really because she was cheating on you. "No dad the child was mine". "I  
  
got Nikki pregnant". Vince was shocked he couldn't believe this. His son has a  
  
child. "Dad the child is now 10 years old". "His name is Dylan". "Dylan has blue  
  
eyes and brown hair". "For the last 10 year I have sent money the child".   
  
  
  
Vince looked at his wife in awe. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Linda can you believe this?" "Our son has his own son". "How could he keep this  
  
from us". Linda looked around now was her time to come clean. "Vince I did  
  
know about this child". "I was the one who helped Shane pay Nikki". "What?"  
  
"You have got to be kidding me Linda". "You knew about this and never told me".  
  
"How could you do this to be?" "Oh Vince I'm sorry I know keeping this from you  
  
was a mistake but at the time it seemed right".   
  
"Linda how could you lie to me?" "Oh Vince lets not go there about people  
  
who lie". "You know what how dare you talk about lying"."Vince aren't you the  
  
same man who lied to me over and over again". "How dare I huh?". "My wife over  
  
her doesn't tell me that my son had has own child". "Shane do you even see this  
  
child". "No". "No, what do you mean, no". "You just send this child a check every  
  
month". "Shane, what kind of father are you?" "Are you going to continue like this  
  
and be a dead beat dad?" Shane was so angry he couldn't believe his father was  
  
saying this. "Dad how dare you judge me on being a good dad". "Dad you were  
  
never father of the year, you weren't even close". "Dad you were never around  
  
when Steph and I were kids". "You always had some excuse not to come home".   
  
"Dad and how dare you yell at mom". "Yes I admitted we should have told  
  
you and we are sorry". "After all the lies and promises you told mom you want to  
  
scream at her over one lie she told". "Dad I don't know why mom every put up  
  
with your crap". "Because all you have caused her is tears and heartbreak". "Dad I  
  
don't really think you know how much it hurt mom every time you cheated". "Dad  
  
you know the feeling of hurt your feeling right now?" "That's the feeling mom felt  
  
every time you cheated". Linda couldn't believe what her son was saying.   
  
"Vince I am truly sorry, I'm sorry if I hurt you". "Linda are you really sorry  
  
or is it just a lie". That was it Linda was mad now. "Vince how dare you call me a  
  
liar". "Especially coming from you". "Vince all you do is lie to me". "You don't  
  
think I know your cheating". "Vince there was so many nights I wished you would  
  
change". "So many nights I wished you were the same man I married".   
  
"Shane always asked me why I stayed". "Vince, you know what I would tell  
  
him". "I told him it was because I love you". "I know there is a Vince that they  
  
haven't seen". "A Vince that cared very much about his family". "You know what  
  
Vince I have come to the understanding that you won't change". "So Vince I want  
  
a divorce". Vince couldn't believe it Linda was asking for a divorce. "Fine Linda  
  
you want a divorce then get out".   
  
  
  
Shane looked at his mom and was shocked to hear what Vince was saying.  
  
Steph looked at Linda shocked. "Now mom come on you don't want to do this".  
  
"Mom, dad is just mad right now he will get over it". "Steph no this is the best  
  
thing to do". "Well then dad I guess you will be just as mad at me". Vince looked  
  
confused. "Dad I also knew about Shane child too". "What?" "So if your angry  
  
over that then I'm leaving with mom". Shane stood there for a minute. "Wait up  
  
you two I will be in the car in a minute". "I guess I'm not welcome here either am I  
  
dad". "Well dad I will never forgive you for the hurtful things you called me".  
  
Vince looked up at his son and said "who said you were my son?" Shane couldn't  
  
believe his father had just said that. Shane just stormed out of there without  
  
looking back. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone, Please Read and Review so I know that someone on here is reading the story. Thanks So Much Nikki   
  
Shane headed to the car where his mother and Steph were waiting. Stephanie got  
  
in her car and Shane and Linda followed. Linda looked at her son and she knew  
  
some more things were said that she didn't hear. "Shane, what happened after we  
  
left?" Shane looked at his mother with such hurt in his eyes. "Mom he said I was  
  
his son no longer". Linda looked at her son and felt so much angry and hurt. How  
  
could Vince say such a thing? She now really knew that the man sitting in that  
  
mansion right now was not the man she had married 37 years ago. "Shane your  
  
father said that". "I can't believe it". Stephanie just continued to drive. She felt so  
  
bad for Shane. How could her father say such a thing?   
  
"Shane I don't care what your father says". "You are still my son and I am  
  
very proud of you". Shane looked at his mom and smiled. "Shane, dad was just  
  
mad I'm sure he didn't mean it". "Stephanie he meant it I know he did". "When he  
  
said it he had such hate in his eyes". "I had never seen him like that". "I just  
  
wanted him to know that I made a mistake and I was sorry". "I don't think I could  
  
ever forgive dad for what he said".   
  
"Mom, he had the nerve to call you a liar". "After everything he has done to  
  
you". "After all the lies and mistakes he has made he wants to judge you". Linda  
  
looked at her son. "I know Shane I think today I finally woke and saw the real  
  
Vince". "I wasn't in the dream world anymore". "The world where everything was  
  
okay and I thought your father would change". "I think today I really woke up".  
  
"Today I realize that the man I knew 37 years ago was never coming back". "That  
  
man from Havelock is forever gone". "I still love your father with all my heart but  
  
I can't take the lies and false promises anymore". "To think it took me this long to  
  
figure it out". "It took this long to finally end this madness". "To end all this hurt I  
  
was feeling". "This problem could all be and will be solve with a divorce".   
  
Stephanie looked at her mom there was still a part of her who felt bad for  
  
her father. "Mom don't you think maybe dad should have another chance?" Linda  
  
looked at her daughter, "No Steph I think your father has had enough chances".  
  
"Mom you need a place to stay?" "You can stay with me". "That would be great  
  
Steph, thanks". Stephanie smiled, "no problem". "Oh Shane that's right you left  
  
your car at the mansion". "Oh that's okay I can go pick it up later". "Mom don't  
  
you have to go back and get some clothes". "Yes I do but I don't want to go back".  
  
Stephanie looked at both Shane and Linda, "well why don't we go back right  
  
now". "It's better if we just get it over with". They both nodded and looked away.  
  
Stephanie turned around and headed back to the mansion. They all arrived 15  
  
minutes later and both Shane and Linda got out. "Mom I'm going to head back  
  
home, okay?" "Shane can give you a ride to my place, right?" Shane looked at  
  
Stephanie and nodded. "Okay bye mom love ya". Linda smiled, "love you too  
  
honey". Stephanie drove off and Linda headed to the house she once loved.   
  
Shane looked at his mom, "mom I'm going to wait in the car since I'm not  
  
welcomed". "You know though if you have a problem in there just call me". Linda  
  
nodded and headed to the mansion she had once called home. There was actually a  
  
time in her life where she wanted to come to this house. She remembered when  
  
Vince and her at first brought the house. They were both so proud of the house. To  
  
go from where they were living to this mansion in Greenwich was a big deal.  
  
Linda remembered so many months that she could barely feed Shane and  
  
Stephanie. It seemed as though a year after they moved in the mansion Vince  
  
changed. He wasn't the same. It was as though the money had got to him. She was  
  
thinking all these thoughts and noticed she was already at the door.   
  
Before she could even ring the doorbell Vince was already answering the  
  
door. He had a grin on his face. Almost as though he thought she was coming back  
  
to him. It was what you call a confident grin. Boy was he in for the shock of his  
  
life. "I see you have returned Linda". "Look Vince I'm just here for some clothes  
  
and then I am leaving". Vince's grin seemed to fade when he heard this. "Linda  
  
please come in, we need to talk". Linda walked in but she wasn't in the mood to  
  
talk. It would be the same talk he give her all the time. "Oh Linda I will change,  
  
please don't leave me". Or "Please forgive me I promise I won't do it again". It was  
  
always the same lines. After awhile it started to get old and less believable. "Please  
  
Linda will you give me a chance to explain". Linda looked at her husband half of  
  
her wanted to but the other half told her not too. "Fine Vince but make this quick".   
  
"Look Linda I'm really sorry for all the hurtful things I said tonight". "I  
  
didn't mean what I said and I am truly sorry". "I was just angry that you had kept  
  
this from me". "How could you keep something like this from me?" "My son has a  
  
child and you don't tell me". Linda was shocked he said my son. Maybe she was  
  
right, maybe he didn't mean it. "Look I'm sorry for all the times that I cheated". "I  
  
never meant to hurt you". "I love you so much, I don't want you to leave me". "I  
  
promise I will change this time, really". "No more lies, no more cheating". Part of  
  
Linda wanted to take back Vince but the other part didn't. She knew in her heart  
  
that Vince wouldn't change his ways. Yes he may love her but will he stop  
  
cheating. She knew she had been thinking for awhile. "So what do you say Lin,  
  
will you forgive me?" Linda almost laughed everytime he was trying to get  
  
forgiveness he would call her Lin. She knew Vince called her this because she had  
  
always like the nickname.   
  
Linda looked up at her husband and said "too little, too late". She got up and  
  
headed to the bedroom to get some clothes. Vince just sat there in shock, he  
  
couldn't believe it. For the first time his wife didn't forgive him. Linda was in the  
  
bedroom grabbing clothes and just started to cry. Was this really the right thing to  
  
do, leave Vince? Then she thought of all the long lonely nights. All the unhappy  
  
days she had because of him. Linda knew she had made the right decision. Getting  
  
a divorce was for the best. Vince decided he would try one last time, to get  
  
forgiveness. He headed up the stairs and looked in the room. Vince could see his  
  
wife was crying. He always hated to his wife cry. "Linda, you okay?" Linda was a  
  
little scared and quickly wiped her tears. "Yes I'm just putting some clothes  
  
together". "Look Linda will you please not leave". "Lets not go though with this  
  
whole divorce".   
  
"Vince I think it's really for the best". "You won't have to worry about me  
  
anymore". "Vince you can be with anyone and not have to worry about me sitting  
  
at home waiting for you". "Vince I don't really think you know what I went  
  
though". "All the pain and all the lonely nights". "Vince all I wanted was the man I  
  
married". "Your not him anymore". "The man I married wasn't a skirt chasing dirty  
  
old man". "I married a kind hearted gentleman". "Vince your just not that same  
  
man". "Your different and I can't stand this different man anymore". Vince knew  
  
that his chance was over now. Linda packed the last of her things and headed out  
  
the door.   
  
"Vince I will have the divorce papers sent to you". Vince just stood there  
  
and didn't say anything. Linda headed to Shane's car and they both headed to  
  
Stephanie's house. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom, you okay?" Shane looked at his mom and could see she had been  
  
crying. "Did dad hurt you because if he did I will hurt him". "No, no Shane he  
  
didn't". "You know your father, he would never raise a hand to me". "He asked me  
  
to stay with him and I told him no". "He told me he was sorry for the hurtful things  
  
he had said". "He said that he would change and he wouldn't cheat anymore". "I  
  
told him it was too late and I still wanted a divorce". "Mom it's not because of me  
  
that you two are getting a divorce". Linda smiled at her son, "Shane in no way is  
  
this your fault this is something that had to be done". "Yes but mom I still feel  
  
somewhat responsible". "Shane, please don't blame yourself for this". "This is his  
  
fault". "Shane I really did try my best to make this marriage work". "It was your  
  
father who didn't want the marriage to work". "If anything you helped me, you  
  
made me see the light somewhat". "You truly showed me what your father was  
  
like". "Shane love is blind, I couldn't see it".   
  
Shane continued to drive to Steph's house. Part of him still felt guilty. Part  
  
of him blamed himself for the divorce. Linda could see that and she knew no  
  
matter what she said part of him would still blame himself. Stephanie's house  
  
wasn't far from the mansion. It was maybe a 15 minute drive. The ride seemed to  
  
go by very quickly. Shane looked at Linda, "well were here, let me go get your  
  
bags". Linda smiled, "thanks". Shane went to the trunk and grabbed all the bags.  
  
"You ready, mom?" Linda nodded and they both headed to Stephanie's door.  
  
Shane rang the bell and no later did the door open. "Hi mom, hi Shane". "Come on  
  
in". Linda walked in and Shane followed. "Mom you will of course have the spare  
  
bedroom on the right and Shane you will go put her bags in the room". Shane  
  
nodded and headed to the bedroom. "Shane really, you don't have to do that".  
  
Shane smiled, "it's no problem".   
  
"So how did things go with dad?" "I guess it went as good as possible". "He  
  
told me to please take him back". "That he would finally change". "He said he was  
  
sorry for the hurtfully things he has said". "You know Steph part of me wanted to  
  
forgive him". "Then the other part of me thought of all the unhappiness he caused  
  
me". "The unhappiness defiantly out weighted the happiness". "So I told him it  
  
was too little too late and that I still wanted a divorce". "What did he say?" "I don't  
  
really know because I just told him I would send the papers and left". "Good for  
  
you mom". "You know there was a part of me that actually felt bad for dad". "But  
  
now I see the unhappiness he caused you and he deserves it". "Steph yes he does  
  
but he still is your father". "Yes but the things he said to you and Shane was  
  
uncalled for". "How could he say that Shane was no longer his son?"   
  
"I don't know, I know he sure inst the same man I married". With that both  
  
Stephanie and Linda could hear Shane coming down the stairs. "I wanted to tell  
  
you both something". "I'm going to be meeting Dylan on Saturday". "I thought  
  
maybe I should go alone". "So that Dylan doesn't get so confused". "But I will ask  
  
Nikki if I can take him from awhile to meet you both". They both nodded, "we  
  
understand". "I really want to meet my grandson". "I have a little nephew to met".  
  
"Oh God I can already see it now Dylan is going to be spoiled rotten with mom  
  
over here". Linda smiled, "what do you think grandma's are for". "Dylan is going  
  
to have every toy that the toy store sells". "Stephanie I won't be that bad".   
  
"So any ways I'm going to leave". "What day are you going to bring Dylan  
  
by?" "I'm not sure hopefully Saturday or Sunday, it depends what Nikki says". "Ok  
  
well I guess I will see you guys later". "Okay Shane see ya later, love ya".  
  
Stephanie gave Shane a hug. "See ya later Shane, I love you". Shane smiled, "I  
  
love you too mom". Shane placed a quick kiss on his mom's cheek. "Bye". "Shane,  
  
please drive safe". "Yes mother, bye".   
  
Well it's been 3 days since that day. God I wish my dad would stop leaving  
  
messages on the phone. He always says "oh Linda I know your there please  
  
pick-up". I'm sick of it already. The next time he calls I'm going to pick-up and  
  
yell at him. It's like dad get over it mom left you. I'm just so mad at him. How  
  
could he yell and scream at me and my mom? The only few people that stood by  
  
him though thick and thin. To think that at one time I actually wanted to be him. I  
  
would never want to me him now. My dad has caused so much pain to so many  
  
people. He didn't even care who he hurt. He has hurt me, my mother, Stephanie at  
  
times. This is his own flesh and blood talking here. I'm his only son, and now he  
  
has disowned me. Stephanie has called me and told me that dad has been calling  
  
also. I know that eventually my mom will pick-up. My mom has always been a  
  
softy. Everybody that has ever met her said she was a sweetheart. I remember so  
  
many business deals she got because she was just a sweet lady. Everybody loved  
  
her and she always got all the business deals.   
  
Well I'm going to be meeting Dylan soon and I am so nervous. This is my  
  
son that I am going to meet for the first time. My own flesh and blood. I am really  
  
going to have to talk to Nikki. I am going to try and apology for what I did. I feel  
  
really bad for making her raise Dylan on her own. She had so many dreams and  
  
they were effect by a child that I helped create. I know Nikki though she probably  
  
found some way to go though with her dreams. I remember she always wanted to  
  
be a nurse. I always told her she would be a great nurse. I remember one time I had  
  
hurt my leg, she took care of the leg and give me ice for it. When she took care of  
  
me it was so gentle and caring from that day on I knew she would be a nurse. She  
  
always told me she wanted to either work in pediatrics or in the emergency room.  
  
Now when I think about it today I don't know why we ever broke up. I know some  
  
of the reason was we both had very different careers. Plus the wrestling business is  
  
a tough business to have a relationship in. I think my parents proved that. Your  
  
always on the road, your never home.   
  
With that the phone starts to ring. I look at the phone and I already know  
  
who it is. I decide to answer and talk to my dad. "Hello". Vince on the other line  
  
went silent. He thought it was Linda that picked-up. "Oh hi Shane". "Is your  
  
mother there?" "No she is not". "Look son I'm really sorry for what I said". "I  
  
didn't mean it, I was angry and confused". "Dad I don't know if I can forgive you".  
  
"Look please I'm really sorry". "Dad I think mom said it best too little, too late".  
  
With that Shane hung up the phone. He knew that Stephanie's house was getting a  
  
phone call right now.   
  
Well it's been 3 days since I asked Vince for a divorce. He has been trying to talk  
  
to me, leaving messages and begging for forgiveness. Sometimes I just want to  
  
grab the phone and yell at him. Does he really think this can all be solved by a  
  
simple, I'm sorry? If he does think that then maybe he doesn't know me. I just wish  
  
this would be over with already.   
  
With that the phone rings, Linda almost laughs. Oh I wonder who that could be?  
  
There has only been one person calling this house for 3 days. Oh Vincent what  
  
new lines do you have to sell me? "Hello". Vince almost smiled, "hi Linda it's me  
  
Vince". "Yes I know it's you Vince". "Please forgive me I'm really sorry for what I  
  
did". "I never meant to hurt you in anyway". "Well you know what Vince, you did  
  
hurt me". "You hurt me very much and I hope you are feeling at least half the pain  
  
I felt". "It doesn't feel to good does it when someone lies to you?" "It doesn't feel  
  
to good when someone leaves you". "No it doesn't Linda it feels terrible, I'm so  
  
sorry you had to go though this". "I just want you to please forgive me, please  
  
come back home". "No I can't come back, I can't deal with the pain anymore".  
  
"Please Linda, I love you so much". "Vince for someone you love so much you  
  
sure don't show it". "Vince loving someone is not lying to them". "Loving  
  
someone is not cheating on them either". "Loving someone is about always being  
  
there". "Always being there for the person though good times and bad times".  
  
"Vince I was always there for you". "I know you were Linda that is why we need  
  
to stay together". "No we can't stay together". "I guess we weren't meant to be".  
  
"Goodbye Vincent for the last time".   
  
With that Linda hung up the phone. She wanted to cry so much, that was one of  
  
the hardest things she had ever done. It was so hard to tell the person you love that  
  
you will no longer be together. Linda looked around the house and saw a picture.  
  
She almost laughed, it was a picture taken when Steph and Shane were younger. In  
  
the picture was all of them as a family. Linda, Vince, Shane, and Steph they were  
  
all in the picture making a snowman. Linda remembered that day like it was  
  
yesterday. Those were happier times, times were they were a family. Linda missed  
  
that so much. She wanted her once picture family back so much. Linda wished so  
  
much that things would go back to the way they were before. But she knew they  
  
never would. 


	6. Chapter 6

Today was Saturday and that meant that today Shane was going to meet Dylan.  
  
Shane was so nervous. Shane wasn't sure if Dylan would like him. All he wished  
  
was that his son would expect him and let him be a part of his life. There was still  
  
that part of him that felt guilty. The part of him that wished he had been there for  
  
his son. Shane wished he was there to see his son's first steps and his first words.  
  
Shane had regretted not being there. Now was his time though to make up for lost  
  
times. Shane knew no matter what he did it wouldn't make up for the 10 years he  
  
had lost. He was going to try his best though and be the best father he could be.  
  
Shane looked at his watch and realized he had to get going.   
  
The ride to Nikki's house was quite a drive. Nikki lived in New York, which was  
  
about in hour's drive from where he was. He always knew that Nikki would head  
  
to the city. She always had big dreams and hopes of moving to the very busy New  
  
York City. I never liked it much, I hated the rush and the big crowds. And the  
  
traffic, forget it. You could get lost in the crowd so easy. Maybe it was a escape  
  
for her. After having this child she need a escape. I looked at the highway sign and  
  
could see the famous Welcome to New York sign. It had been awhile since I had  
  
seen that sign. When I did come into New York it was mostly for business. I go  
  
into my glove department to grab the piece of paper. I look and see the address  
  
this is it. I notice that this apartment is right in the city. I'm actually surprised to  
  
see that I sorta know where the address is. This isn't too far from Madison Square  
  
Garden. I look up at the sign again and notice that this is the exit I have to get off  
  
at. Right away I hit the famous New York traffic. Oh God did I mention that I hate  
  
traffic so much. I probably have the worst road rage.   
  
I'm happy to see that the traffic is clearing a little, thank God. I take another turn  
  
and on my right I see the famous Madison Square Garden. I love that place, it's  
  
like a second home to me. I will never forget the first time I went there. The place  
  
seemed so big and scary. Well it still seems big but not scary no longer. I know my  
  
way around the building now. Now matter how many arenas I have gone too, that  
  
is still my favorite arena. There is just so much history behind it to me and my  
  
family. I look to my right and see the street I'm looking for. Here it is. Shane  
  
parked his car next to the house and got out. He went up to the door and saw a  
  
mailbox with Cabral on it. Well this has got to be it. He rang the door bell that said  
  
Cabral on it. "Hello who is this?" "Hello this is Shane". He heard the buzzer and  
  
knew he was let in.   
  
Shane headed up the stairs, he could feel himself shaking. He was still so nervous  
  
more now than before. What if Dylan hated him? Shane just tried to shake it off  
  
and continued up the stairs. He reached the door and knocked. "Hang on a  
  
minute". Nikki looked at her son and smiled. "Now honey your going to meet your  
  
daddy". "Please be nice to him, I know you will like him". Dylan looked at his  
  
mom with his big blue eyes. "Mommy, I really get to meet my dad". Nikki smiled  
  
at Dylan "yes you do". Nikki opened the door to see the man she had once loved,  
  
He hadn't changed one bit. He still had that smile that could make your heart melt.  
  
"Hi Shane, come on in". Shane smiled, "Hi Nikki, thanks". Shane headed in the  
  
apartment.   
  
Shane looked at Nikki, she hadn't changed one bit. She looked like the same  
  
person he had loved. She still had auburn hair and her blue eyes stood out like they  
  
always did. "Come here Dylan". The little boy approached slowly. Shane smiled  
  
this was his son. "Dylan, honey, this is your daddy". Dylan smiled, "hi I'm Dylan".  
  
Shane smiled, "hi buddy". Shane was surprised but Dylan opened his arms like  
  
asking for a hug. Shane looked at Dylan and give him a hug. "So Dylan you are  
  
10, right?" "Yes, I'm ten and my birthday is in 2 months". "Do you have any  
  
favorite sports?" Dylan smiled from ear to ear "I watch football, basketball, and  
  
soccer". "Nikki, he doesn't watch wrestling?" Nikki smiled this was the Shane that  
  
she remembered. "No he does not". "Shane he is only 10, I thought you TV was  
  
for TV-14". Shane laughed that was the Nikki he had once know and missed.   
  
"That is true but have you seen our audience". "Do you have a favorite sports  
  
team?" "Well I like the New York Giants". "You like them, that team is terrible".  
  
"No there not, there a very good team". "What's your favorite team?" "I am  
  
definitely a fan of the Patriots". Dylan almost laughed, "the New England  
  
Patriots". "Yeah, what's wrong with them". "They Stink, there a terrible team".  
  
"No there not Dylan". "Oh please don't tell me you two are going to fight about  
  
sports". "No we won't Nikki, we are just discussing sports". "Yeah, yeah". "Dylan,  
  
why don't you go to your room for a few minutes?" "Okay mom". "Oh and the  
  
Patriots still stink". "Do not". Dylan laughed as he headed to his room.   
  
"Looks like you have raised him well". "Expect for his choice of teams but that  
  
can be changed". Nikki laughed, "your too much". "Your not making Dylan a  
  
wrestler either". "Look I just want to apologize to you". "I'm really sorry for not  
  
being around". "I regretted not being here everyday". "I missed some important  
  
things in my son's life". "Shane it's okay really, I'm not mad at you". "I got though  
  
it just fine". "Although without my Aunt I would have never been able to do it". "I  
  
made it just fine". "I graduated, became a nurse like I wanted too". "So you did  
  
become a nurse". "I knew you always would". "Yes I work in Pediatrics". "That's  
  
great". "Shane and I did see you got into the family business". "Yes I did, you saw  
  
me on TV". "Of course I did".   
  
"Nikki I was wondering if maybe I could take Dylan to meet my mom and  
  
Steph". "That's not a problem, when?" "Could I maybe take him now or  
  
tomorrow?" "It doesn't matter to me, whatever is better for you". "Actually if you  
  
went now I could go grocery shopping". "Nikki I want you to know that I really  
  
want to be a part of Dylan's life". "I was thinking maybe I could take him like on  
  
the weekends". "Okay, that's not a problem". "I just want you to know that I am  
  
truly sorry if I put you though any pain". "Look Shane really it's okay".   
  
Shane smiled, that was what he liked about Nikki. He definitely still had  
  
feelings for her. He was just scared that she didn't feel the same way. "Look Nikki  
  
I shouldn't probably ask this but what the hell". "Would you like to go out on a  
  
date with me?" Nikki smiled she could feel herself blushing "Sure". "You still  
  
have feelings for me Shane?" Shane smiled almost embrashed to say anything,  
  
"yes". "When I saw you today all the old feelings came back". "You felt that way  
  
too".  
  
Linda sat back at Steph's house. She hoped that everything was going okay  
  
with Shane. She knew how nervous he was about meeting Dylan. Linda went and   
  
got her pocketbook. She smiled when she saw a picture of little Dylan. It was so  
  
funny how much Dylan looked like Shane. Looking at the picture remind her of  
  
when Shane was a baby. She smiled at the picture again and put it back in her  
  
bag. Linda couldn't wait to meet her grandson. She hoped that he would like her.   
  
Linda looked up and was surprised to hear the doorbell. She smiled and  
  
thought maybe it was Stephanie. When she got to the door she was surprised to  
  
see who was there. Linda almost felt like slamming the door. Vince looked at his  
  
wife and put his head down. 


	7. Chapter 7 The End

"Linda, can I please come in and talk to you". Linda  
  
looked at her husband, it seemed like such a long time since she had heard his  
  
voice. There was still that part of her that wanted to give him another chance, to  
  
listen to what he had to say. "Vince I don't want to talk, I think you have said  
  
enough". "Look Linda, please just let me come in and talk for 5 minutes".   
  
"That's all I am asking is for 5 minutes". Linda knew he would win, "Okay but  
  
only 5 minutes and your out". Vince nodded, "okay, okay". Vince walked into  
  
the house and they both sat down.   
  
"Linda, I just want you to know how sorry I am". "I know the things I said  
  
were very hurtful". "You said to me, I hope you hurt like I did when you  
  
cheated". "Linda I am hurting, I miss you very much". "Please don't go though  
  
with this divorce". "Vince I told you that it's over". "I don't want to be with  
  
someone who causes me misery". "Vince I was never happy when I was with  
  
you". "I never smiled, I never laughed". "Just the other day for the first time in a  
  
long time, I smiled". "Vince I never smiled when I was with you". "I only smiled  
  
when we first met". "That was the only time I was truly happy". "Look at us were  
  
no couple anymore". "Linda everything can change things can be like they were  
  
before". Linda frowned, "I am afraid they can't, Vince". "Vince it's too late for  
  
us, we are a lost cause".   
  
Vince became angry, he wasn't hearing what he wanted to hear. "You know  
  
I don't know why I ever married you Linda". "All you always did was bitch at  
  
me". "Why don't you come home, why can't we be a family". "That's all I ever  
  
heard from you". "Now looking at you, I could have got better but I settled on  
  
you". "To think at one time I actually loved you". Linda became enraged was he  
  
really saying this. Linda stood up and got right in Vince's face. "Vince, to think I  
  
ever loved you". Linda raised her hand and gave a good slap right to Vince's face.   
  
"Now get out of here you no good bastard". Vince looked up at his wife and his  
  
face was red. "You bitch". Vince left without even looking back. Linda sat back  
  
on the couch and began to cry.   
  
Shane looked at Dylan and said, "you ready to go buddy?" The boy nodded  
  
and they headed out the door. Shane looked at Nikki and smiled, "thanks for  
  
letting me take him". "It's not a problem, he seems to really like you Shane".   
  
"You think so?" Nikki smiled, "I know so, how could he not like you?" Shane  
  
looked at Nikki, "why did I ever break up with you?" "I don't know Shane". "I  
  
will call you about our date also". Nikki smiled, "okay". "Dylan, honey you go  
  
with your dad and you behave, understand me". Dylan nodded, "now can we go".   
  
Shane smiled at his son, "let's go". "Dylan, why don't you go to the car for a  
  
minute so I can talk to your dad, okay?" Dylan nodded and start to head for the  
  
car. "Wait a minute young man". Dylan turned around to face his mother. "What  
  
mom?" "Your mom doesn't get a hug anymore". Dylan smiled at his mom and  
  
gave her a hug. Nikki placed a kiss on his cheek, "ok have fun, I love you". "I  
  
will mom, I love you too". Dylan headed for the car again.   
  
"Shane, I don't want my son coming home with the toy store". Shane  
  
laughed, "well you will have to discuss that with my mom". "And I don't want  
  
him coming home dressed like Hulk Hogan". Shane laughed again, "He won't  
  
Nikki, I promise". "okay". Shane gave Nikki a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
Nikki smiled, "bye Shane". "Bye Nikki". When Shane kissed Nikki she started to  
  
get the old feelings back. The feelings she had in High School.   
  
Shane got in the car and his son was sitting there. "You ready to go buddy".   
  
"Yes". "Dylan waved to your mom". They both waved and headed to Greenwich.   
  
"Now Dylan your going to be meeting two very special people". Dylan's face lit  
  
up, "who dad?" "Well your going to met my mom and sister". "Which is your  
  
grandma and Aunt". "Really? I have a Grandma and a Aunt too". Shane nodded,  
  
"yes you do". "I know your going to like both of them and especially your  
  
grandma, she is going to spoil you rotten". "Really? wow".   
  
Linda sat back at the house crying. She couldn't believe the more hurtful  
  
things that Vince had said. Were they true, was she no good? All she knew was  
  
she could never forgive Vince for what he said. How could he say these things?   
  
This was a man that said he loved her. How could you say this to someone you  
  
love? She would never think of saying half the things he did. All she wanted was  
  
someone to cry on. Linda couldn't wait for Stephanie to come back. She wasn't  
  
expecting Shane because he was with Dylan. All She wanted to do was see  
  
someone. Anyone that would comfort her. Linda didn't even feel guilty for  
  
slapping Vince in the face. He deserved it, right?   
  
Shane continued to talk to Dylan. "Well buddy were almost there". "Okay  
  
dad, tell me more about Grandma and Steph". "Okay well your grandma is a CEO  
  
of a company". "She can make very good food". "Well you know what you will  
  
found out when you met her". "Oh come on dad, what about my aunt?" Shane  
  
laughed, "you want to hear about your aunt Stephanie, huh?" "Trust me Dylan I  
  
don't need to tell you anything about her". "Once you meet her she will talk your  
  
ear off".   
  
"Yes, trust me". Shane looked and noticed he was at Stephanie's apartment.  
  
"Well Dylan were here". Both Dylan and Shane headed to the inside. Linda could  
  
hear noise and was thankful that someone was home.   
  
"Hello mom, Steph, anyone here". Linda was surprised to hear her son's  
  
voice. "I'm in here Shane". Shane looked at Dylan and said "come on, follow me".  
  
Shane looked at his mom and saw that she had been cry. "Mom, what's wrong, it  
  
looks like you have been crying". Linda looked up and saw the little boy that she  
  
knew must be Dylan. "Shane is this who I think it is". "Yes mom, this is Dylan".  
  
Linda now had a big smile on her face. "Well hello Dylan". Dylan smiled. "Hi".  
  
Dylan began to have a frown on his face. "Dylan, what's the frown for". Dylan  
  
looked at Linda, "well your crying and I don't like to see people cry". Dylan then  
  
went up to Linda and gave her a hug. Linda smiled again, "well thank you for the  
  
hug that makes me feel better". "Your welcome, grandma". "Oh so I see you know  
  
who I am already, huh?" "Yes dad told me about you". "Oh yeah, what bad things  
  
did he tell you". "He didn't tell me anything bad". "He told me that your a CEO  
  
and that you can cook very good". "Oh he did, huh?" "He didn't tell me much, he  
  
said you will see".   
  
"Well since I'm such a good cook, would you like something to eat?" "No  
  
thank you". "How about you Shane, would you like anything?" "No thanks mom".  
  
"Dylan did you bring some toys with you?" "Yes I did dad". "Could you maybe go  
  
in the next room so I can talk to your grandma for a second?" "Sure dad". "What  
  
toys did you bring, Dylan?" "Well I brought my favorite toy of all which is my  
  
remote control car". "See grandma". "Yes I see." "I will have to keep that in mind  
  
the next time I'm in the toy store". "See I told you Dylan your going to be spoiled  
  
rotten". "Shane I'm his grandma of course I'm going to spoil him".   
  
Just as Linda said that the door opened again. This time it was Stephanie.  
  
"Hello mom, Shane I'm home". Stephanie walked in and saw a young boy.  
  
"Stephanie, this is Dylan". "Hi Dylan, nice to meet you, I'm your aunt Stephanie".  
  
"Hi aunt Stephanie nice to meet you too". "What do you have there?" "Is that a  
  
remote control car?" "Oh I love these things". "Remember Shane when we were  
  
younger you had one of these". "I used to love playing with these cars". "I know  
  
you would take the remote from me". "Dylan you want to go outside and play with  
  
the car". "It's better outside to because you have the concrete". Dylan's face lit up  
  
"Really? Okay". They both headed outside and Shane couldn't help but laugh. "I  
  
tell you mom I swear she is still a kid". "That's your sister".   
  
Shane was sorta glad Stephanie took Dylan outside. He wanted to see why his  
  
mother had been crying. Shane knew it had to be about his wonderful father.  
  
"Mom, why were you crying?" Linda didn't want to tell her son. She didn't want to  
  
ruin the mood. Shane looked happy and she didn't want to make him angry. Linda  
  
knew if she told him what Vince had said he would go crazy. But Linda knew she  
  
had to tell him, she had to tell someone.   
  
"Well when you two were gone your father came over". "What, why did he  
  
come over?" "He said that he wanted to talk, that he wanted another chance". "I  
  
told him no and that he had said enough". "He begged me again and said please  
  
just give me 5 minutes". "I finally just agreed and let him in". "He sat down and  
  
said again that he was sorry and he had said some hurtful things". "He told me that  
  
he missed me and that to call off the divorce". "He said that he was feeling hurt  
  
without me and that he was sorry". "I told him that I still wanted a divorce and that  
  
we couldn't stay together anymore". "I said he was a different man and that all he  
  
caused me was misery". "When I said that I guess he got angry". "He told me that  
  
all I did was bitch at him". "That he could have got better than me". "Why did he  
  
ever love me?" "I of course became extremely mad and got in his face". "I then  
  
slapped him in the face and told him that he was a no good bastard and to get out".  
  
"He looked up at me and called me a bitch and left".   
  
"He called you a bitch?" Linda nodded. "Oh I am going to hurt him I  
  
swear". "Shane please come down". "I think I slapped some sense into him".  
  
"Wow mom you really slapped him". "Yeah I did, I couldn't even believe I did it  
  
myself". "Well he deserved it telling you all those hurtful things". "I don't think I  
  
know my father anymore". "He just isn't the same man I remember". "I know  
  
Shane, he defiantly is not the man I married".   
  
"Dylan seems to like you Shane". "Yeah, he is a good kid, Nikki raised him  
  
well". "He seemed to like you mom, he gave you a hug". "I know wasn't that cute  
  
he saw me crying and gave me a hug". "So how is Nikki?" "She seems good".  
  
"She works in a hospital in New York as a nurse". Linda smiled, "so she did  
  
become a nurse". "Yes she did". "Mom it was funny today when I saw Nikki, it  
  
was like I feel in love with her again". "Shane did you tell her this?" "Yes I did  
  
and she told me she felt the same way". "So I asked to go out to dinner one time".  
  
"Oh yeah, that's good". "You know if you need a baby-sitter I am here". "Okay,  
  
thanks mom".   
  
"Dylan seems to like your sister too which is good". "That might change".  
  
"Why?" "Well she is outside with him probably trying to steal the remote from  
  
him". "Just like when I was little". "No, you think?" "Mom this is Stephanie here".  
  
"Maybe your right".   
  
Shane and Linda both looked at the door and could hear some noise. "No it  
  
was my turn next". "No you just had a turn". "Hey what is going on here". "Mom  
  
he was cheating and got a extra turn". "Grandma she kept taking the remote from  
  
me". "See what I mean mom". Linda smiled at Shane, "Steph aren't you the adult?"  
  
"Yes but it was my turn". "No buts Dylan was nice enough to let you play with the  
  
car". Shane looked at all of them "God I feel like I'm ten again when Stephanie  
  
would take my toys". "I know I feel like you two are young again".   
  
"Why don't I make so food everyone?" Everyone nodded and sat on the  
  
couch. "What do you all want to eat?" Shane looked at Linda, "something quick  
  
because I am starving". "Okay then how about some pasta". Everyone nodded in  
  
approval and Linda headed to the kitchen.   
  
"Lets watch some TV, dad". Shane nodded and put the TV on. "Do you  
  
have a favorite show?" "Yes I like the Simpsons". "Really, that's like my favorite  
  
show". "Who is your favorite character, dad". "My favorite is Homer, how about  
  
you?" "Bart he is the coolest". "Well let's see if it's on". Shane flipped though the  
  
channels and noticed it was on. "All right it's on". They all laughed and watch the  
  
show till Linda came in. "Everyone the food is ready". Everyone nodded and  
  
headed to the table.   
  
"This looks really good, mom". "Thanks Shane". Linda took everyone's plate and  
  
dished some pasta. "Everyone got some". They all nodded and begin to eat. Shane  
  
looked around the table and smiled. Finally for him everything was right. His mom  
  
had finally left his father. Stephanie was happily dating a guy that wasn't a jerk. He  
  
was going to get back together with Nikki. And most importantly he had his son  
  
Dylan. To him he truly had the perfect family, even if his dad wasn't apart of it   
  
THE END :) 


End file.
